


A Wandering Soul

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Lance is feeling restless and needs to get out in the world for a while.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>142 Wanderlust</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wandering Soul

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** A Wandering Soul  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Gwaine/Bess  
 **Character/s:** Lance  
 **Summary:** Lance is feeling restless and needs to get out in the world for a while.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 705  
 **Prompt:** 142 Wanderlust

 

**A Wandering Soul**

Lance knocked on Arthur's office door.

"Enter!" Arthur called out absent mindedly. He was reading the monthly reports on his laptop. He didn’t look up when the door opened. 

"Sire, I wonder if I may speak to you about something." Lance started. He walked in without closing the door.

"What is it?" Arthur closed the laptop in front of him.

"I leave for my assignment in Washington D.C. in a few hours and I was wondering if it were possible for me to visit some of the other governments in that part of the world when I'm finished." Lance shifted nervously on his feet. “I know it’s a lot to ask but I think it would be a good idea.”

"You mean Central and South America?" Arthur leaned back in his chair.

"Mexico as well, Sire." Lance added. “They all spoke up in support of us against the English.”

“I think there is more too it than that.” Arthur waved his hand at one of the leather chairs. "Sit and tell me what has really brought on this sudden attack of wanderlust."

“You’re right there is more to it.” Lance sat down and fiddled with one of the buttons on his jacket. "I just don't feel needed here. I know that is silly but I do. I need to get out and do something."

"You were never one to sit still for long even in the old days." Arthur said. "I have wanted to establish some kind of diplomatic ties to that part of the world. I guess now is as good a time as any to do it."

"I still have connections from my days in the Peace Corps and I do speak the language." Lance reminded him.

Arthur looked at him seriously. "You aren't still pining for my wife are you?"

"No!" Lance answered quickly. "I have made peace with all that. Arthur, I am the Royal Ambassador At Large. I should be doing that job."

"You're right." Arthur sighed. "We haven't really been using you to full potential. When you know which countries you'll visit send me a list and I will send you the paperwork you need for the visits. You know the usual stuff. Letters of introduction and diplomatic pouches."

"Thank you Arthur." Lance said. "I knew you would understand."

"I do. It’s different in this time. We all seem to be domesticated. Even Gwaine has a woman." Arthur laughed. "I'm not riding through the countryside in chain mail with Excalibur fighting this enemy or that one these days. It’s an adjustment that I think you’re having some trouble with."

Lance nodded. "I am. I need to fight for the Kingdom even if it’s just with words."

"Then you shall fight." Arthur said. "You always were one of my best fighters."

Lance chuckled.

Elyan knocked on the open door. "Arthur! Hi Lance. I just received the strangest call. The keeper at the dragon’s sanctuary called and he said two dragons flew off toward the northeast a few hours ago. One of them was Aithusa. I asked Adara about it and she didn’t know of any plans Merlin might have made. She also said Sir Braden hasn't reported for his regular duties either."

"I would say that Merlin is definitely up to something." Arthur scowled. "Has anyone seen him or Morgana? They should be back from that conference by now."

"I just saw Morgana go into nursery with Gwen, Mithian, and Adara." Elyan told him. "They are organizing the space for two more children. It’s going to be a tight fit when all the children are there at one time."

“They will puzzle it out. I’m sure.” Arthur said.

Arthur stood up and so did Lance. Arthur held out his hand to Lance and they shook hands.

"Safe travels Sir Lancelot." Arthur said.

"Thank you Sire. I better get on I have a flight to catch and it looks like you have Merlin's latest scheme to deal with." Lance said with a grin. Lance patted Elyan on the shoulder as he left.

"What was that about?" Elyan asked.

"Our Ambassador has a bad case of wanderlust." Arthur smiled.

"I understand that feeling." Elyan nodded. "I had it too once long ago."


End file.
